harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Edward Tonks
Did he die in DH? Did he? 69.68.143.139 14:24, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, he did -Smonocco 23:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) DH film I saw the DH film at the french Premiere monday and it seems to me that at least Ted Tonks and Gornuk are mentionned at the radio. -- 16:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Was the film dubbed? In the English version, a bunch of names are read out on Potterwatch during the camping montage, none of which are taken from the book (see Category:Missing individuals). Perhaps the dialogue of the French dubbed version was changed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It was the french version but I don't think this could be exclusive to the french version. It's not when a lot of names are said. I saw another time today the DH film. It's in the first scene of campment, the first time we hear the radio. I hear "Tonks" "Gornuk" "sauvés" (escaped?) -- 19:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ted gave Dromeda that nickname? I think that should be taken off, as we do not know if Ted gave Andromeda the nickname Dromeda, or if it was when Bella, Dromeda and Cissy were younger and they were friends(If they ever were friends). 18:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC)unsignedcomment 18:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am wonder where did you get the photo of Ted on the Black family tree, I think his wife is disowned so Ted should not be on the tree, should he?:) :It comes from a concept art (or so it seems) for the family tree taken from Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the fast reply, and are there any others Blacks who were not shown in the films?:) Family Might it possibly be said in the behind the scenes section that he may be related to Greig Tonks of the Scottish rugby team? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) House? Can we list that Edward Tonks is a Hufflepuff. We know that Andromeda is a Slytherin, but Nymphadora was a Hufflepuff. So maybe Edward was a Hufflepuff too. Anne B. Ng Talk 08:17, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Whilst it's likely, we don't know for sure, ergo we leave it blank until an official source confirms. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) How do we know his name is Edward? He is called Ted through out the books, where did edward come from? SnapesAlways (talk) 00:34, September 5, 2014 (UTC) 1950s? To my knowledge, it is never mentioned when excactly Andromeda and Ted met. Though it seems likely that they met at school, I don't think it is ever clearly stated, making it possible that Ted is older than Andromeda. Is there a canon source or should we remove all references to 1950s birth?--Rodolphus (talk) 20:24, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Bumping.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:11, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :I can't find any evidence to support the b. 1950s claim. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:23, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Should we remove all mentions in the article until a source is found?--Rodolphus (talk) 16:25, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :Sure - I removed them, and related date calculations, while doing other clean-up. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:54, April 13, 2017 (UTC)